


Snooping

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt goes snooping while he waits for Shiro to meet up with him after a meeting.





	Snooping

As much as Matt tries to restrain himself, he’s never handled boredom well. Shiro messages him again to tell him the meeting is extended further, and that he’s going to be even longer getting back, and Matt stops pacing and makes a beeline for Shiro’s desk.

Of course, he respects Shiro’s privacy, but he’s already been waiting for an hour and seeing paper on his desk, _actual paper_ , he’s been itching to take a look this whole time. He just can’t resist. If he puts everything back where he finds it then Shiro won’t even know he’s been snooping.

The papers spread across the desk are just jotted down mission notes. Matt ignores them, turning his attention towards the paperweight holding down a small stack at one corner of the desk. It doesn’t really surprise him that Shiro has managed to track down real paper, or something very similar to paper at least. He’s never liked using tablets and other advanced forms of tech, preferring analogue options even if they’re often less convenient.

The paperweight is some kind of crystalline rock Shiro probably picked up off a random planet, and Matt carefully puts it to one side. It’s clear at once what this stack of papers is, as he picks up the pile and starts looking through them.

By the time he’s done leafing through the sheets, he’s smiling and sitting down on Shiro’s chair. There are many things he misses about Earth, but he’s never really stopped to think about something as trivial as Shiro’s doodles and sketches.

Shiro’s always doodled, on almost every piece of paper he can get his hands on. It drove their instructors mad when he even doodled on his exam papers. But it was only on scraps of paper in his room that he’d doodled and sketched little drawings of Matt, since they’d been trying to keep their relationship a secret from command, so they’d still be assigned to the same mission.

But each and every piece of paper in this stack kept neatly under the paperweight is an image of Matt. Silly doodles and life-like sketches. Lots of different styles, as if he’s finding his own style all over again, but they’re all still images of Matt. And with so many, it’s likely Shiro has been drawing them for a while, since before Katie found Matt again at that listening outpost.

It’s proof of just how much Shiro must have been missing him. Maybe still misses him.

With great care, Matt puts the stack back under the paperweight and leans back in the chair. They’ve been edging around each other ever since Matt joined them at the Castle of Lions, but no more. As soon as Shiro gets back from his meeting, Matt will make it perfectly clear that nothing has changed for him, that he only kept at a distance because he wasn’t sure Shiro still felt the same. He just has to hope that the doodles and sketches mean that nothing as changed for Shiro either.

But seeing the care in each line, the detail Shiro poured into even the silliest of doodles, he doesn’t think anything has changed. Shiro wouldn’t put so much effort into something that meant nothing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. I also took the opportunity to touch it up a little.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
